Nine Schools Competition
Nine Schools Competition (九校戦) is a nationwide annual magic tournament for the nine National Magic University Affiliated High Schools, and it is one of the biggest magic-related events in Japan. Its official name is "Nationwide Magic High School Athletics Competition". Every year, a roster of select students from the nine 'National Magic University Affiliated High Schools' from across the country meet, putting theirs and their schools' pride on the line. A huge audience is always expected, including not only general public, government officials and those interested in magic but also businesses, overseas companies, researchers and scouts. It is also one of the few stages that provides magic competition as entertainment. The Nine Schools Competition is said to be the greatest stage for Magic High School students to shine and its results are linked to the students' career paths. It is also one of the few major events to allow the general public to better understand and become invested in magic competitions, as well as to further society's acknowledgement of magic. History *Year 2086 - Recurring events. *Year 2089 - Third High School claimed overall victory. *Year 2092 - Third High School claimed overall victory. *Year 2093 - First High School took the crown from Third High School and claimed overall victory. Saegusa Mayumi, Juumonji Katsuto and Watanabe Mari participated in the Newcomers' Division. *Year 2094 - First High School claimed overall victory. *Year 2095 - First High School claimed overall victory, topping both Men's and Women's events in the Newcomer's Division. *Year 2096 - Changes in events. First High School claimed overall victory. *Year 2097 - Due to the bad publicity the Nine Schools Competition was canceled. Rules and Regulations The competition is divided into the Official and Newcomers' Divisions. Only 1st Year Students may participate in the Newcomers' Division while the Official Division has no restrictions. Each contestant may participate only in two contests and the maximum number of participants per contest is three from each school, with men and women calculated separately. Prior to AD 2095 Nine Schools Competition, the Newcomers' Division was not separated by gender but from the year 2095 on wards, both the Official and Newcomers' Division will be. In Year 2096, the rules changed again and allow students to only be in one competition and cannot participate in a second game unless it is Steeplechase Cross-Country. Beside the contestants, the Nine Schools Competition allows each school to bring 4 people as Tactical Advisers, but not every school takes advantage of this option. Each school is also allowed to bring 8 Technicians who are responsible for CAD maintenance. The CADs used at the Nine Schools Competition must be universally adaptable so only models that fit the criteria are allowed. However, there are no restriction on software. All CADs also have to be turned over to the Nine Schools Competition Committee for examination once. For Year 2095, both Official and Newcomers' Divisions require 10 men and women each, for a grand total of 40 excluding the tactical advisers and technicians. For Year 2096, the Official Division requires 12 men and women each while the Newcomers' Division requires 9 men and women each. A grand total of 42, excluding the Tactical Advisers and Technicians. Incidents *Year 2095 - No Head Dragon is responsible for every accident that occurs. :Three armed intruders try breaking into the Hotel for contestants, but Tatsuya disarms them and Mikihiko knocks them out. :During the Females Official Division for the Battle Board event, Watanabe is injured after trying to catch a student from Seventh High School who was sabotaged and ended up accelerating out of control. While trying to catch the student, Watanabe's board is sabotaged as well. :Morisaki Shun and his team were critically injured when Battering Ram, a magic was used on the deserted building they were in causing them to get buried under rubble during the Men's Newcomers' Division Monolith Code event. :During the Females Official Division Mirage Bat event, Kobayakawa's magic fails, causing her to fall. She is saved, but ends up being shocked by the experience. :Tatsuya catches one of the Board Members trying to tamper with Miyuki's CAD by using Golden Electron Silkworms on it. :Then Douglas Huang removes the limiter on a Generator and has it try attacking spectators at the Competition Arena. Members of the 101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion stop it from harming anybody. * Year 2096 - Parasite Dolls were placed on the Steeplechase event by the Kudou Family in order to test out how autonomous dolls could be used in the military. * Year 2097 - Due to the use of the Tactical-Grade Magic Active Air Mine by guerrilla forces in Africa, the Magic University was facing bad publicity and decided to cancel the Nine School's Competition.Volume 23, Chapter 2 References Category:Events Category:Japan